1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of pharmaceuticals; more particularly, to multi-functional molecular constructs, e.g., those having targeting and effector elements for delivering the effector (e.g., therapeutic drug) to targeted sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
The continual advancement of a broad array of methodologies for screening and selecting monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) for targeted antigens has helped the development of a good number of therapeutic antibodies for many diseases that were regarded as untreatable just a few years ago. According to Therapeutic Antibody Database, approximately 2,800 antibodies have been studied or are being planned for studies in human clinical trials, and approximately 80 antibodies have been approved by governmental drug regulatory agencies for clinical uses. The large amount of data on the therapeutic effects of antibodies has provided information concerning the pharmacological mechanisms how antibodies act as therapeutics.
One major pharmacologic mechanism for antibodies acting as therapeutics is that, antibodies can neutralize or trap disease-causing mediators, which may be cytokines or immune components present in the blood circulation, interstitial space, or in the lymph nodes. The neutralizing activity inhibits the interaction of the disease-causing mediators with their receptors. It should be noted that fusion proteins of the soluble receptors or the extracellular portions of receptors of cytokines and the Fc portion of IgG, which act by neutralizing the cytokines or immune factors in a similar fashion as neutralizing antibodies, have also been developed as therapeutic agents.
Several therapeutic antibodies that have been approved for clinical applications or subjected to clinical developments mediate their pharmacologic effects by binding to receptors, thereby blocking the interaction of the receptors with their ligands. For those antibody drugs, Fc-mediated mechanisms, such as antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and complement-mediated cytolysis (CMC), are not the intended mechanisms for the antibodies.
Some therapeutic antibodies bind to certain surface antigens on target cells and render Fc-mediated functions and other mechanisms on the target cells. The most important Fc-mediated mechanisms are antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) and complement-mediated cytolysis (CMC), which both will cause the lysis of the antibody-bound target cells. Some antibodies binding to certain cell surface antigens can induce apoptosis of the bound target cells.
The concept and methodology for preparing antibodies with dual specificities germinated more than three decades ago. In recent year, the advancement in recombinant antibody engineering methodologies and the drive to develop improved medicine has stimulated the development bi-specific antibodies adopting a large variety of structural configurations.
For example, the bi-valent or multivalent antibodies may contain two or more antigen-binding sites. A number of methods have been reported for preparing multivalent antibodies by covalently linking three or four Fab fragments via a connecting structure. For example, antibodies have been engineered to express tandem three or four Fab repeats.
Several methods for producing multivalent antibodies by employing synthetic crosslinkers to associate, chemically, different antibodies or binding fragments have been disclosed. One approach involves chemically cross-linking three, four, and more separately Fab fragments using different linkers. Another method to produce a construct with multiple Fabs that are assembled to one-dimensional DNA scaffold was provided. Those various multivalent Ab constructs designed for binding to target molecules differ among one another in size, half-lives, flexibility in conformation, and ability to modulate the immune system. In view of the foregoing, several reports have been made for preparing molecular constructs with a fixed number of effector elements or with two or more different kinds of functional elements (e.g., at least one targeting element and at least one effector element). However, it is often difficult to build a molecular construct with a particular combination of the targeting and effector elements either using chemical synthesis or recombinant technology. Accordingly, there exists a need in the related art to provide novel molecular platforms to build a more versatile molecule suitable for covering applications in a wide range of diseases.